coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9592 (22nd October 2018)
Plot Jude lands an interview for a place on the paramedics course. At Brian's suggestion, Kevin has Greg Kennedy call in at the school holiday club to give a talk to the children. The residents lap up Ken's story, which concerns two young women getting up to no good in the 1960s. Sinead doesn't tell Daniel about the cancer so as not to spoil his first day at university. Yasmeen tells Mary that Jude faints at the sight of blood. Claudia discourages Audrey from reading Ken's story. Jude returns with the news that he passed the interview. Angie is delirious at the news. Bessie Street School is flooded. Brian moves the holiday club to Jamila House, refusing to let the kids down. Mary takes a call from the university on Jude's phone and finds out that he walked out of his Maths exam. She lets Jude know that his secret is out. Jude admits that he couldn't face telling Angie about his failure and begs Mary to keep it between them, using George as emotional blackmail. Mary is disgusted by his constant lies but is unsure whether to stand by him. At the holiday club, Jack is befriended by Lila Harries and starts to enjoy himself, despite Brian's boring science experiments. Lewis reads Ken's story aloud in the salon. Audrey doesn't like what she hears and chucks the paper in the bin before he's finished. Gemma is down in the dumps after hearing that Henry has married Cressida. She declares that her next boyfriend will be kind and caring. Lila admits to Jack that Brian asked her to sit next to him. He's upset at being treated like a sad case. Cathy threatens to bang their heads together if Chesney doesn't ask Gemma out. Ken harangues Sinead over her failure to tell Daniel about the cancer. They're interrupted by Daniel as Sinead cries over the situation. Daniel demands to know what Ken said to upset her. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *Lila Harries - Isla Nield *Greg Kennedy - Cassidy Little Places *Coronation Street *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Preston's Petals *Jamila House *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Mary discovers Jude walked out of the exam and has been lying to them all again; Ken puts pressure on Sinead to tell Daniel the truth; and Audrey is upset by a short story inspired by Claudia's memories. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,859,711 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes